


Шаннот: Изменяющие

by Irit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Drug Addiction, M/M, Sex Addiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irit/pseuds/Irit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ангаи выглядит как Уве Крёгер <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ExE03Tc2yN0&t=9">здесь</a>, Мирасса - как <a href="http://content6.flixster.com/photo/54/72/76/5472768_ori.jpg">Джулиетт</a> <a href="http://img0.joyreactor.cc/pics/post/%D0%94%D0%B6%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B5%D1%82-%D0%9B%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%83-auto-243815.jpeg">Ландау</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Шаннот: Изменяющие

**Author's Note:**

> Ангаи выглядит как Уве Крёгер [здесь](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ExE03Tc2yN0&t=9), Мирасса - как [Джулиетт](http://content6.flixster.com/photo/54/72/76/5472768_ori.jpg) [Ландау](http://img0.joyreactor.cc/pics/post/%D0%94%D0%B6%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B5%D1%82-%D0%9B%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%83-auto-243815.jpeg).

\- Пожалуйста...  
Ангаи прошел бы мимо, даже при том, что надтреснутый голос просочился сквозь его слуховые фильтры, но уличная тварь оказалась такой смелой - или такой отчаянной - что протянула дрожащую руку и мазнула кончиками пальцев по подолу его плаща. К счастью, грязь к силикоже не приставала, так что Ангаи вгляделся в тень крошечной нычки с рассеянным интересом, без недовольства.  
\- Пожалуйста... мне так нужно...  
\- Чего тебе нужно? - "уличным", высокомерно-брезгливым тоном бросил Ангаи.  
Мог бы и не спрашивать - ответ был виден в серебристом отливе губ тварьки, открытых, пересохших от частого дыхания, в лихорадочном блеске распахнутых зрачков, в тонких прожилках серебра на обломанных ногтях. Но Ангаи предпочитал строить жизнь на прозрачной информации.  
\- Пожалуйста, трахни меня...  
Издевательская усмешка Лабораторий, серебристая пыль со ядовито-приторным вкусом была забракована в качестве оружия, но вышла на улицы и ударила так, как не снилось противнику. "Сладкий грех" было достаточно принять единственный раз - и он оставался в организме навсегда. Наркотик для вечеринок, как рекламировали его пушеры первые дни, пока их самих не начали находить распотрошенными, с серебристыми губами и крайней степенью истощения. "Грех" делал секс потрясающим - и не давал думать ни о чем, кроме секса, кроме желания повторить удовольствие. "Шлюхино счастье" стало вторым названием пыли, но доза стоила дорого, а шлюхи на ней кончались слишком быстро, выгорали в безумной похоти в считанные дни, не успевая - и не желая отдыхать между клиентами. Когда дочь владельца КибТрона появилась на публике с серебряными губами, это восприняли как новую моду. Минут на пять, пока она не попыталась оседлать охранника отца прямо рядом с трибуной, посреди очередной патриотической речи папеньки. Ночью полыхнули подпольные лаборатории, но, очевидно, не все. Поставки "Греха" на рынок превратились из ручья в тонкую струйку, цены на дозу взлетели до небес, но, как видел перед собой Ангаи, кому-то хватало.  
\- Пожалуйста!.. - снова подала голос тварь, обнадеженная тем, что он не уходил.  
Подал голос, поправил себя Ангаи, вглядевшись внимательнее. Тварька когда-то был мужчиной, сравнительно молодым. Ангаи присел на корточки рядом с нычкой, аккуратно подвернув полы плаща, чтобы не мели по тротуару.  
\- А что с этого мне?  
Тварька уронил дрожащую руку на колено.  
\- Что... хочешь?  
\- Тебя на десять дней.  
Сжавшись, тварька забился глубже в нишу, мотая головой. Ангаи вздохнул. Похоже, _грешник_ взял дозу недавно, желание избежать боли было в нем пока сильнее, чем необходимость получить кайф. Поэтому он и сидел тут, подумал Ангаи, слишком близко к центру города. Ничего, через пару дней уползет к окраинам, где рабочие разложат его на ближайшем парапете, а потом уборщики подберут остывший труп.  
\- На десять дней меня не хватит.  
Хриплый голос и собственное удивление выдернули Ангаи из мыслей. Тварька был еще свежее, чем Ангаи думал: _грешник_ со стажем или отказался бы, увидев обязательную голографическую татуировку Изменяющего под глазом Ангаи, или согласился бы на все что угодно, будучи в состоянии, когда честность ничего уже не значит.  
\- Восемь? Еда и жилье.  
\- Шесть.  
Секунду подумав, Ангаи кивнул.  
\- Через шесть дней я тебя отпущу, если будет что отпускать.  
\- Живым.  
\- Жизнеспособным.  
Дрожащая рука снова потянулась к нему, Ангаи дернул тварьку на себя, без труда извлекая из нычки, и подхватил скрюченное тело на согнутый локоть. _Грешник_ оказался длиннее, чем Изменяющий ожидал, но ногами передвигал достаточно, чтобы не пришлось совсем его нести.  
В своем здании Ангаи показал добычу в серво-камеру.  
\- Это мое на шесть дней. Включи его в рацион.  
С подтверждающим зуммером система внесла изменения и раскрыла двери лифта.  
Башня, где жил Ангаи, была одной из Золотой Пятерки. Не все Изменяющие могли позволить себе такую роскошь. Ангаи мог, наполовину благодаря везению, наполовину - тому, что кроме люто ненавидимых способностей ему повезло появиться на свет с художественным виденьем, которое совпадало со вкусом нескольких толстосумов. То, что они называли искусством, он стал ненавидеть гораздо позже, поэтому баснословно дорогая жилая ячейка была обставлена скупо и лишена малейшего намека на декор.  
Первым делом Ангаи сгрузил свою ношу в сан-блок и ввел код на воду.  
\- Даю тебе треть квоты, не уложишься - сам дурак. Гель здесь, можешь не жалеть. Дверь останется открытой, понял?  
Тварька кивнул, трясущимися пальцами начиная расстегивать свои лохмотья.  
\- Как тебя звать?  
Шипящий звук слетел с серебряных губ, и тут же тварька закашлялся, сложившись пополам и хрипя на вдохе. Ангаи брезгливо сдвинулся, но его "гостя" не стошнило, скорее всего, было нечем.  
\- Аш так Аш. Мойся.  
Сам он наскоро сунул руки в соник и вышел из сан-блока. Он жил один, так что замки внутри ячейки простаивали без использования. Кроме одного. Сняв с клетки пустую поилку, Ангаи набрал воды и повесил емкость обратно. Тамарис злобно чирикнул на него и зарылся в подстилку. Ангаи вздохнул, подавляя желание просунуть палец сквозь клетку и погладить шелковистый мех. Слишком часто он не справлялся с собой, а сколько боли могло выдержать одно маленькое животное прежде, чем перестать доверять ему окончательно. Зато теперь у него было, с кем играть. Целых шесть дней, из которых Ангаи собирался выжать все возможное. Стараясь не распалять предвкушение, он снял и повесил в чистку плащ, открыл кухонную панель, выбрал и проглотил свой рацион, подогрел питательную смесь для тварьки, опустил кровать, снял топ, решил пока оставить штаны, сдался и потянул в сторону дверь сан-блока.  
Тварька стоял на коленях под головкой душа, тонкая струя воды стекала по выгнутой спине, пока он скользил в себе пальцами, поскуливая от беспомощного желания. К приятному удивлению Ангаи, отмытая кожа была скорее естественно-светлой, чем болезненно-бледной, волосы тварьки были гуще, чем казались, пока торчали из-под замызганного капюшона, и тело... Ангаи решил, что стимулянт для выполнения свой части сделки ему не понадобится.  
\- Хватит, - негромко сказал он. - Заканчивай.  
Тварка вздрогнул с тихим стоном, бросил на него взгляд через плечо и повернулся, переключая воду на нижние форсунки, чтобы вымыть из себя гель. Воды ему хватило в аккурат. Довольный, Ангаи ткнул в кнопку сушки, хмыкнул, когда _грешник_ вскинул руки, защищая глаза от горячего воздуха, и вышел из блока, давая дорогу.  
\- Тряпье оставь, я потом займусь.  
\- Верни, - хрипло выдохнул Аш.  
\- Верну или заменю адекватным то, что чистка сочтет непригодным к ношению, - согласился Ангаи. Он чувствовал себя щедрым. - Ешь.  
Тварька сильно сутулился, словно стремился завернуться в себя. Вероятно, защищал почти постоянно твердый член, хрупкий, в сущности орган, хмыкнул мысленно Ангаи, глядя, как _грешник_ устроился у стены, подтянув ноги к груди и медленно прихлебывая смесь. Ангаи дал ему доесть, прежде чем снять штаны и потянуться за защитным спреем. Предвкушение близкой возможности отпустить на волю собственную тягу переплавилось в сексуальное желание без больших сложностей, Ангаи пару раз провел ладонью по своей твердеющей плоти, тщательно нанес спрей, поднял голову и встретился с жадным взглядом тварьки. Аш тут же опустил голову, но его частое, лихорадочно-горячее дыхание выдавало его, даже если блеск губ прятался за руками.  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал Ангаи. - Подставься, как сам хочешь.  
Угловатая фигура медленно развернулась, пересекла ячейку и неловко опустилась на кровать. На миг замерев, тварька повернулся, оперся на колени и локти, потом опустился, прижимаясь грудью к мягкому покрытию постели.  
\- Пожалуйста...  
Он действительно был свежим, еще тугим. Ангаи с удовольствием толкнулся в обжигающе-горячую глубину и нашел свой ритм, не заботясь о тварьке - тому по определению нравилось все, что Ангаи с ним делал, "Грех" заботился об этом. Ногти с серебром впивались в кровать, Аш стонал и выгибался ему навстречу, звук его голоса подстегивал Ангаи и, переводя дыхание после оргазма, Изменяющий мысленно записал эту разрядку в пятерку лучших в этом полугодии. Но, конечно, ей было далеко до настоящего удовольствия...  
\- Перевернись.  
Медленно и неуклюже _грешник_ перевернулся на спину. Его глаза были закрыты, худое тело ненадолго расслабилось, от полунапряженного члена тянулась тонкая нитка спермы, и Ангаи подумал, не встать ли за салфеткой, но решил, что проще будет вымыть руки и запустить цикл чистки _после всего_.  
\- Моя очередь, - шепнул он, усаживаясь на кровати и протягивая руки к угловатому телу.  
Аш вздрогнул от первого прикосновения, но усилием заставил себя остаться на месте. Глаза он не открыл, и Ангаи это устраивало. Он уже чувствовал, как течет его жажда, отпущенная на свободу, тугой волной растекается по позвоночнику вверх, наполняя голову янтарным звоном, стекая по пальцам медовыми нитями, впитываясь в кожу тварьки, _меняя_...  
Изменяющие, они должны были вселять ужас в сердце врага. Они должны были заставлять дроны таять как масло на солнце, превращать глайдеры в живых птиц, а солдат - в существ причудливых, но все еще остающихся разумными, хотя и ненадолго. Очередной блестящий провал, проект "Шаннот", был полностью готов через пять дней после окончания войны. Двадцать их было в Лабораториях, двадцать зачатых, выращенных, вывернутых наизнанку и пересобранных. Четырнадцать вышли в город, десять пережили первую неделю. Их учили сражаться, учили, как точно рассчитать силы и быстро восстановиться, как нанести максимум повреждений - Изменений - там, где прикажут. Никому в голову не пришло учить их сдерживать силу, день за днем, неделю за неделей. А она требовала выхода, даря за это наслаждение, которому не было равных для Шаннот. Крученый дом стал памятником безумию Изменяющего, и уничтожить этот вызов законам физики не могли никак - предсмертный импульс силы безумца, снятого снайпером, сделал материал строения неразрушимым. Они гибли один за другим, становясь жертвами мира, скрученного вокруг себя, или точно уложенной пули, и Ангаи не понимал, почему их вообще выпустили из Лабораторий, почему ни свои, ни победители и не убирали - и не использовали. Он привык жить с чувством мишени на затылке, даже когда ему хватало возможностей держать силу относительно под контролем.  
Но как же сладко было отпустить себя... С тихим долгим стоном Ангаи качнул головой от плеча к плечу, разминая шею, опустил руки и открыл глаза. Янтарный звон отдалился, ушел в глубину сознания, стал слышен шелест вентиляции и поскуливание тварьки. Изменения никогда не бывали безболезненными, это Ангаи знал на собственном опыте. Осмотрев получившееся, он улыбнулся, довольный. Кожа _грешника_ теперь отливала приятной голубизной, от внешних сторон рук отходили плотные ультрамариновые перья, ноги стали более тонкими и жилистыми, внешние уголки глаз приподнялись, и когда Ангаи тронул тонкую переносицу тварьки и тот поднял веки, зрачки его изумрудных глаз были узкими вертикальными щелями.  
\- Интересно, как ты видишь теперь.  
\- Я... не знаю, - голос Аша стал выше и менее хриплым, но остался далеко от определения певчей птицы.  
Но Ангаи все-таки остался доволен.  
\- Если последнее Изменение через шесть дней получится таким же удачным, пожалуй, я предложу тебя командору Лэрдэ, - сказал он задумчиво. - Он любит экзотов, и он нестарый еще мужчина, сильный, сможет позаботится о том, что _тебе_ нужно.  
У тварьки снова стоял, и Ангаи, чувствуя себя удовлетворенным и потому еще более щедрым, потянулся к бедрам Аша.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, больше больно не будет, - успокаивающе мурлыкнул он, когда тварька попытался отползти. - Сегодня, по крайней мере. Будет хорошо.  
Изменение наградило _грешника_ мелкими чешуйками вдоль нижней стороны члена, и когда Ангаи задел их ногтем, Аш ахнул и выгнулся, сминая перья на руках и упираясь острыми пятками в кровать. Усмехнувшись, Ангаи повторил прикосновение уже намеренно и растер выступившую каплю прозрачной смазки по твердому стволу.  
\- Вот видишь, как хорошо. Расслабься, раздвинь ноги.  
Он трахнул Аша пальцами, скользя по собственной сперме, довел его до очередного судорожного оргазма, легко столкнул на пол, запустил цикл чистки постели и ушел в сан-блок. Когда он вернулся, использовав остаток водной квоты и сунув то, что тварька считал одеждой, в чистку, Аш спал, свернувшись калачиком в углу. Перья ему явно мешали, зато ноги стало удобнее подтягивать к груди. В продолжающемся порыве щедрости Ангаи поднял температуру в ячейке на два градуса, прежде чем установить вокруг кровати полог безопасности и улечься спать самому.  
Проснулся он от того, что ему делали минет. Очень хорошо делали, глубоко и жарко настолько, что Ангаи сначала кончил и только потом понял, что что-то не так. На волне расслабления страх дернулся вяло, неубедительно, тем более, что Аш, явно кончивший сам, сидел на полу у кровати смирно и тихо, облизывая серебряные губы и глядя на него своими новыми зелеными глазами.  
\- Либо к пологу написали новый патч, который научился различать намерения, либо я подаю на них в суд, - пробормотал Ангаи, выбираясь из кровати и позволяя домашней системе ее убрать.  
Умывшись и одевшись, он занялся завтраком, сунул Ашу его часть рациона и обернулся удивленно, когда тот устроился с едой на полу полулежа.  
\- Ноги болят стоять или сидеть на стуле, - негромко объяснил тот, не поднимая взгляд.  
Ангаи вздохнул и пожал плечом. Без эйфории от использования силы он уже видел, в чем Изменение было неудачным, и позже собирался подумать, исправлять ли это или попробовать что-нибудь совсем другое. А пока он собирался поесть, просмотреть Поток на предмет новых заказов и со вкусом пролентяйничать до обеда. В конце концов, за вчерашнее утро он заработал достаточно, чтобы позволить себе шесть дней перерыва на качественный отдых. Ну пусть уже пять.  
Тварька, наевшись, снова задремал. Ангаи поплавал расслабленно в Потоке, поискал общедоступные данные по "Сладкому греху", понял, как нужно было взять наркотик в расчет, изменяя тело Аша, и немедленно захотел попробовать. Свернув экран, он соскользнул с кресла на пол, подкрался к спящей фигуре и тонкой вязкой ниточкой силы начал плести сеть, едва не хихикая от удовольствия. Аш закричал от боли раньше, чем проснулся, Изменение выкручивало его кости, шло волнами по коже, продергивало каждое сухожилие. К тому времени, как Ангаи с ним закончил, у тварьки остались силы только на частое скулящее дыхание. И стояк, разумеется.  
\- Хм.  
Серебряные губы весьма экзотично смотрелись с гладким блестящим шоколадным мехом. Даже, пожалуй, слишком. Настолько экзота не взял бы в свою коллекцию никто из знакомых Ангаи, а искать посторонний контакт ему не хотелось. Хотя человеко-кот получился... интересным. Еще более поднятые к вискам уголки глаз, теперь янтарно-зеленых, узкий подбородок, высокие подвижные уши, сейчас плотно прижатые к голове.  
\- Выпустишь когти - ударю, - предупредил Ангаи, силой оттягивая подтянутое колено тварьки и охватывая ладонью его гладкий член, торчащий из меховой складки. - Потерпи еще минуту, сейчас будет хорошо. Нет, трахать я тебя такого не буду.  
Способность разговаривать Аш потерял, но взгляд больших глаз был достаточно выразительным, чтобы Ангаи хмыкнул.  
\- Одно Изменение - один оргазм. По-моему, справедливо.  
Тварька издал возмущенный мяукающий звук и поднял ногу вертикально, как способны кошки, открыв этим пах и блестящее среди меха кольцо ануса. Решив пойти навстречу и некоторым образом извиниться за внезапность Изменения, Ангаи вжал в открывшееся для него отверстие большой палец и довел гортанно стонущего Аша до оргазма, после которого тот отполз к стене, настороженно сверкая кошачьими глазищами.  
\- Не бойся, следующий раз предупрежу, - рассмеялся Ангаи, уходя в сан-блок.  
Тряпье Аша было вычищено, но все равно ему пока не нужно, Ангаи сунул его в упаковку и в стенную ячейку. На истошный визг тамариса он обернулся с такой скоростью, что чуть не поскользнулся на полу, и обнаружил Аша в трех шагах от клетки, внимательно наблюдающего за паническими метаниями животного.  
\- К другой стене, быстро!  
Когда тварька задержался, Ангаи толкнул его бедром, Аш откатился в сторону и гибко встал на четыре точки, не хлеща себя хвостом только за отсутствием оного. Ангаи снова мысленно выругал себя, за создание потенциальной опасности для себя же. Тамарис чуял хищника, а Ангаи не мог вспомнить, наградил ли он Аша когтями в самом деле. Слишком много эйфории, он был должен лучше держать себя в руках!  
\- Одно изменение - один оргазм, - повторил он осторожно. - Сейчас. Обещаю потом трахнуть.  
Аш задрожал от предчувствия боли, но позволил ему подойти и опустил голову, снова прижимая уши к голове. Сила растеклась по телу Ангаи слишком быстро, слишком с готовностью, хлестнула тварьку наотмашь, заставив завизжать, вскрыла мех, выгнула тело, вытянула ноги, Аш рухнул на пол и выгнулся в мучительном оргазме, бледная кожа в сполохах серебра. Ангаи сел где стоял, тупо глядя на мужчину, жадно глотающего воздух. Похоже, "Грех" таил больше секретов, чем можно было узнать в Потоке. Или Аш любил боль. В последнем Ангаи сомневался.  
\- Ты обещал, - хрипло выдохнул Аш, - трахнуть...  
\- Я сказал "потом", - слабо возразил Изменяющий. - Не уточняя, когда.  
\- Сволочь.  
\- Если ты будешь кончать так часто, как хочется тебе, а я - менять тебя так часто, как хочется мне, ты сдохнешь к завтрашнему дню.  
\- Какая разница, кайф одним куском или порубленный на пять дней?  
\- Не хочу сорваться с резьбы, - неохотно сказал Ангаи. - Тебе, может, уже все равно, а я еще пожить не против.  
\- Что бы ты знал, - неожиданно мрачно зыркнул на него Аш и отвернулся, сворачиваясь в тугой клубок.  
Это был странный разговор, и Ангаи он не нравился. Кошачьи черты явно наградили тварьку некоторой долей уверенности, не факт, что на пользу Изменяющему.  
\- Вернусь через два часа, - сказал Ангаи коротко. - Ничего тут не трогай.  
Перепроверив системы безопасности, он сбежал в город. Обзорная галерея на Шпиле всегда успокаивала его мысли, панорама города, распростершегося почти до горизонта, куполов, строек на месте разрушений, серых пятен парков... Из собственного дома сбежал, усмехался сам себе Ангаи, умиротворенный видом (место он привычно выбрал так, чтобы крученый дом не попадал в обзор). И это только второй день! Когда-то давно он пытался жить вместе с другой Шанна, потом с другим человеком, но одному было гораздо, гораздо проще, и вот он получал очередное подтверждение, почему.  
Медленно и неохотно отшагав от Шпиля до своей башни и задержавшись на полчаса позже обещанного времени, Ангаи нашел Аша на прежнем месте и в прежней позе. Мужчину била дрожь, серебряные губы хватали воздух часто и коротко, Изменяющий успел подумать про новый оргазм, пока до него не дошло, что система, распознав его уход и не имея других распоряжений, понизила температуру ячейки до предустановленного минимума.  
\- Чтоб тебя накрыло!  
Врубив компенсацию, Ангаи сбросил с себя плащ и накрыл им дрожащего мужчину. Короткий взгляд в логи подтвердил, что Аш не двигался с места все это время, и Ангаи не знал, изругать его или себя. В конце концов он поднял и почти на себе уволок Аша в сан-блок, сунул под горячую воду и там же трахнул, заставив кончить дважды подряд.  
\- Все, есть и спать!  
\- Когда?..  
\- Когда сказал, то есть, сейчас! Много ты спал на улице, что ли? Отсыпайся, пока есть возможность!  
\- Когда менять будешь? Один оргазм...  
\- Ох, заткнись, - поморщился Ангаи, пихая в его сторону миску с едой. Но искушение звенело в затылке янтарем. - Вечером, перед сном.  
Молча кивнув, Аш принялся за еду.  
Ангаи убирал посуду в рецикл, когда система оповестила о посетителе из ближнего круга. Бросив беспомощный взгляд на Аша, Изменяющий выругался и пошел открывать дверь. Мирасса впорхнула в его дом, как делала всегда, беззаботно и легкомысленно, поводя любопытным носом по сторонам в поисках нового секрета.  
\- Войны тебе, Шанна!  
\- Мира тебе, Шанна, - вздохнул Ангаи, ощущая старомодную формулу как никогда неуместной.  
И конечно же, Мирасса немедленно сфокусировалась на тварьке, который сидел, свернувшись у стены.  
\- Это ты свою крысу наконец-то раскормил?!  
Тамарис возмущенно застрекотал из клетки.  
\- О-о-о, новый зверек?! - с еще большим энтузиазмом протянула Изменяющая. - Можно, я с ним поиграю, можно, можно?!  
\- Нельзя, - сухо сказал Ангаи, подавляя желание встать рядом с Ашем и погладить его по голове, как хорошего, а главное, _его_ зверька.  
Мирансса не была бы собой, если бы не сделала лицо смертельно обиженного ребенка.  
\- Ты никогда не даешь мне с ними играть!  
\- Потому что ты никогда не останавливаешься вовремя.  
Этому диалогу было почти столько же, сколько их свободе от Лабораторий.  
\- Ты можешь позволить себе еще таких!  
\- Если бы ты держала себя на резьбе, то тоже могла бы позволить...  
\- Я держу! - притопнула она ножкой. - Но за мои красивые картинки никто не хочет платить!  
\- Если бы ты сначала спрашивала клиентов, чего именно они хотят, - мягко сказал Ангаи, опять, - а уже потом делала картинки...  
\- Меня пытались убить вчера, - глухо выдохнула Мирасса, ломая привычный обмен фразами и падая на стул без тени грации.  
В следующий миг Ангаи оказался на колене около нее, сжимая хрупкое запястье и с тревогой вглядываясь в точеное лицо. Он мог стонать о том, как она невыносима, но их осталось всего четверо, и Шаннот были его единственной семьей.  
\- Что случилось? Штаб?  
\- Да какое там, - с гримаской отозвалась она. - Уроды с кувалдами, рабочий мусор, тупее, чем станки, которые они собирают. Мерзость я, видите ли, перед лицом богов, - она тронула татуировку под глазом и сжала пальцы в маленький, но очень острый кулачок. - А где были эти их боги, когда были нужны?! Может, тогда и нас бы не стали делать!  
Ангаи тихо вздохнул, обнимая ее худенькие плечи и покачиваясь вместе с девушкой.  
\- Вопрос стоимостью в войну.  
\- В победу, - сказала она в его плечо.  
\- Что ты с ними сделала? - очень-очень мягко спросил Ангаи.  
Мирасса в его объятиях небрежно дернула плечом.  
\- Да так, по мелочи. Все живы.  
\- Мисса?..  
\- Анни?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что если за тобой придут...  
\- То ты не успеешь, - усмехнулась девушка, высвобождаясь из его рук. - Никто из наших ни к кому не успел, даже Ардо к Мейре, хотя рядом стоял. Успел только потом спятить. Снайперы - гады дистанционные, пойди Измени их...  
Ангаи знал, что она была права, и от бессилия злился и на весь мир за жестокость, и на нее за безрассудность.  
\- Как там Алест?  
\- По-прежнему роется в архивах и отказывается признаваться, что ищет. Морна выбивает для него допуски, но даже ее ноги не всесильны.  
\- А ты по-прежнему ревнуешь, - тихонько пихнул ее плечом Ингаи.  
Мирасса театрально фыркнула.  
\- Ну вот еще! Ну и что, что она выше, зато у меня грудь больше и скулы лепные!  
Ангаи улыбнулся с облегчением, когда девушка соскользнула на привычную линию разговоров.  
\- Точно не дашь поиграть? Он же _грешник_ , да? Отсюда чую, как он течет... Ну дава-ай вдвоем, ему понравится!  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда я пошла, потому что ты скучный!  
При всем своем волнении за нее Ангаи рад был проводить демонстративно насупившуюся Изменяющую к двери.  
\- Будь осторожна, _пожалуйста_.  
\- Пф, ну вот еще! И ты звучишь как _грешник_ с этим твоим "пожалуйста", - передразнила она, действительно очень похоже на Аша. - Тебе не идет.  
Быстро чмокнув его в щеку, она выпорхнула, не прощаясь.  
Когда Ангаи вернулся в комнату, она была пуста. Острая игла страха успела затопить мир янтарем, потом панель сан-блока отошла в сторону, и Ангаи стиснул кулаки и зубы, борясь с искушением обрушить силу на худую нагую фигуру.  
\- Что?  
\- Отойди, сядь, молчи, - прошипел Изменяющий, чувствуя, как мир плывет вокруг янтарем. - Убью...  
Худые пальцы ухватили его запястья, встряхнули, заставив разжать кулаки, и прижали ладонями к холодной груди.  
\- Бей.  
Ангаи ударил. Сила потекла сквозь него медленными ручьем, потоком, взревела водопадом, тело под его руками покрывалось чешуей, мехом, перьями, хитином, Аш уже больше держался за него, чем держал его, меняющие цвет глаза закатились, лишь губы оставались серебряными, и каждое Изменение, что Ангаи обрушивал на него, откатывалось во вспышке серебра, оставляя обоих мужчин все более и более измученными.  
\- Не так... - прохрипел Аш, наконец разжимая руки и обваливаясь на пол.  
Отшатнувшись на подламывающихся ногах, Ангаи только чудом не сел мимо стула. Дышал он с такой же дрожью и хрипами, что и Аш.  
\- Сколько раз ты?..  
Аш выкашлял смешок и нашел силы на непристойный жест. Ангаи осмотрел свои штаны, забрызганные спермой _грешника_ , и жест вернул.  
\- Ты из тех, кто... думает, что боги должны были... спуститься на призыв и подарить... победу?  
Изменяющий несколько секунд смотрел на него, укладывая в голове соответствие вопроса их ситуации, потом бросил это дело - слишком звенела голова.  
\- Я из тех, кто думает, что они сошли... на призыв, посмотрели на весь этот наш бардак... развернулись и отчалили к экватору... пить коктейли и плавать в теплом море.  
Аша сотрясла дрожь, Ангаи успел вяло подумать, что изобретатели "греха" должны быть навечно подвешены за пятку, накачанные свои творением, а потом понял, что хриплый клекот, который он слышит - это смех. Аш хохотал, разворачиваясь из клубка, только чтобы сделать болезненный на слух колючий вдох, и снова заходился в жутковатом хохоте. Изменяющий посмотрел на него несколько бездумных минут, потом сменил штаны, насыпал корма тамарису, опустил кровать и растянулся на ней. Затылок и кончики пальцев ныли, как после интенсивной тренировки, янтарь силы лениво плескался где-то на уровне копчика и создавал ощущение, что на вызов может и не подняться. Мыслей не было, потом лениво вплыла одна.  
\- Как "не так"?  
\- Что? - каркнул Аш.  
\- Ты сказал "не так" перед тем, как упасть. А как? - даже для самого себя Ангаи не звучал осмысленно, но ему не было до этого дела.  
Голова Аша поднялась над краем кровати, когда мужчина дополз и приподнялся, оперевшись на локоть рядом с рукой Изменяющего.  
\- Это смотря чего ты хочешь добиться.  
\- Изменить тебя, - бездумно отозвался Ангаи, глядя в потолок.  
\- Во что?  
\- Во что-нибудь. Интересное. Красивое.  
Аш хрипло хмыкнул.  
\- Даже не начиная о том, что такое красиво... тебе не пришло в голову спросить у меня, во что _я_ хочу, чтобы ты меня изменял?  
\- Ни во что, конечно, - дернул плечом Ангаи, повторяя жест Мирассы. - Больно же.  
\- Больно, - согласился Аш. - Но раз уж мы договорились, что ты меня трахаешь и меняешь, может, у меня есть предпочтения, во что?  
Ангаи посмотрел на него так, словно у мужчины выросли крылья вместо ушей без вмешательства Шаннот.  
\- А у тебя есть?!  
\- Предположим, есть.  
\- А потом экзотом к кому-нибудь? - брякнул Ангаи первое, что подвернулось на язык.  
\- Возможно, - усмехнулся Аш, подтягиваясь повыше и прислоняясь к кровати.  
Изменяющий вздохнул и снова перевел взгляд в потолок.  
\- Все равно не выйдет. Твой наркотик откатывает Изменения. Нам о таком никогда не говорили, наверняка никому в голову не приходило экспериментировать...  
\- Вы там все Шаннот такие дурни или ты исключительный?  
\- Я исключи... Что?!  
Аш смотрел на него с жалостью. С желанием немного, но больше с жалостью.  
\- Тебе на пальцах объяснить или чему-то вас там все-таки учили?  
Догадка заставила Ангаи отползти от края.  
\- А ну-ка, лезь сюда!  
\- Ну рискни, коль не шутишь, - ухмыльнулся мужчина.  
Забравшись на кровать, он улегся на спину и сжал в пальцах упругое покрытие. Ангаи потер руки и подул на пальцы, привычкой, которую из него не выбили за годы Лаборатории, и потянул силу. Она пришла не как сметающий поток, но легла в его ладонь как кисть или мастерок. Сквозь янтарную пелену Аш выглядел старше, из-за потраченных сил, мельком подумал Изменяющий перед тем, как сосредоточиться на серебре. "Грех" тек в венах Аша, сидел в его костях, пропитывал каждую клетку тела. Ангаи провел ладонью по груди мужчины, зачерпывая серебряную пыльцу, Аш выгнулся и застонал, его член дрогнул, роняя капли смазки на впалый живот. Зачерпнутую пыль Ангаи изменил в руке, превратив в пыль обычную, но оставалось ее неизмеримо больше. Вливая свой мед в Аша, Ангаи попытался изменить "Грех", не меняя мужчину, но их не учили работать осознанно на уровне клетки, их учили плавить облики по представлению, а не вычищать спирали от молекул. Аш перестал дышать, Ангаи рассеянным щелчком запустил его сердце, забыв, что этому их не учили тоже.  
\- Заставь... меня кончить, потом... продолжишь играться! - прохрипел Аш. - Невыносимо!.. Пожалуйста, больно!..  
Глубоко в янтаре и еще глубже в раздумьях, Ангаи обнял ладонью его темный от крови член и качнул рукой. Смазка вытекла ему на пальцы, в ней тоже тускло блеснула частица серебра, прежде чем погаснуть. Идея всплыла медленно, в такт движениям руки, в такт пульсации янтаря, на каждые три такта колотящегося сердца Аша.  
\- Держись, - шепнул Изменяющий, облизывая два пальца другой руки.  
Слабо кивнув, Аш раздвинул ноги и захлебнулся воздухом, когда сила хлынула вглубь.  
Самым сложным было не сбить ритм. Ангаи никогда не видел моря, но он мечтал о волнах, ему снился прибой, соль вкуса и запаха, укачивающий шелест. Он позвал прибой туда, где создавал образы для Изменений, он посылал волны одной рукой и призывал другой, и каждая волна намывала ему серебро в янтаре и меде. Аш потерял голос и силы выгибаться, слезы вымывали блестки серебра из его глаз, и Ангаи позволял это. Ему хватало улова, он намеревался получить все. Только когда вся пыль была собрана под его рукой, он позволил ей пролиться.  
В последний миг Аш извернулся между его руками и кончил на кровать, мучительно длинной струей жидкого серебра. Ангаи рассеянно посмотрел на его слишком темные губы, вытер последний тающий на его руке блеск о покрытие кровати, шевельнулся было сесть на пятки и выдохнуть, но Аш поймал его руку и прижал к своему животу.  
\- Меняй.  
\- А? - тупо спросил Ангаи.  
\- Один оргазм - одно Изменение. Меняй.  
\- Но я не..  
\- Меняй!!  
Хриплый голос качнул Ангаи к мужчине. Так он представлял прибой, который обнимает и уносит в море... или выбрасывает на берег. Ангаи уронил ладони на бедра Аша по обе стороны от мягкого члена и позволил силе течь бездумно. Резкий щелчок пальцев перед носом встряхнул его, заставил сфокусироваться на покрытой чешуей руке, но когда он виновато глянул на Аша, мужчина смотрел на него почти нежно.  
\- Ты любишь змей, это я понял. Давай теперь про меня?  
Кивнув, Ангаи привычным усилием сосредоточился, но привычного не было опять. Их учили делать то, что хотелось им или было нужно Штабу. Их не учили слушать того, _кого_ они изменяли.  
Мы могли бы лечить, с запоздалой, острейшей иглой сожаления осознал Шанна.  
Все еще можете, далеком эхом отдалось в его мыслях.  
Мужское тело под его руками наливалось силой. Выглаживалась кожа, выравнивалось дыхание, Аш больше не выглядел худой и угловатой уличной тварькой. Ангаи понял, _кем_ он выглядел, за миг до того, как очередной волной прибоя отступила сила, позволив ему, наконец, тяжело сесть на пятки и выдохнуть едва слышно:  
\- Дэнамр _о_ аш.  
Со вкусом потянувшись всем мускулистым телом, бог поднялся и сел перед ним, оперевшись локтями на колени.  
\- Твой вариант, с коктейлями и теплым морем, мне нравится гораздо больше. К сожалению, до этого придется найти остальных наших, кое-кому из ваших кое-что оторвать и, возможно, скормить, за эту подставу... Возможно, пересмотреть результат войны - но не обещаю! - он поднял палец, на ногте которого не было ни следа серебра.  
\- Алест?..  
\- Надеюсь, кого-нибудь еще нашел, - отозвался бог.  
\- Ты?..  
\- Тебя? Случайно. Практически нюхом. Надеялся, что кто-то из вас еще жив, последняя моя надежда, инструмент на крайний случай.  
\- Ты!! - Изменяющий замахнулся янтарным кулаком, бог перехватил его удар, и Ангаи ахнул, ощутив, как его сила словно хлынула в бездонный колодец.  
И вернулась петлей, омывая его медовой, густой и сладкой волной Изменения. Бесконечно долгий миг он смотрел в Изменившееся лицо бога, собственное лицо.  
\- Как ты, - негромко сказал Дэнамроаш. - Только немного старше. Пойдем найдем остальных. А потом купаться.


End file.
